This invention relates to a service rack for fuel injectors, particularly for truck and buses owned by fleet operators which continuously service large numbers of fuel injectors. Because the fuel injectors are a critical component to the efficient operation of a diesel engine, they must be periodically inspected, cleaned, and if necessary, maintained by the replacement of worn or defective parts. In order to properly inspect a fuel injector, it must be removed from the engine and disassembled. Each injector is customarily disassembled, inspected and serviced sequentially, the same steps being repetitiously performed. Where many injectors are continuously being serviced, the series of steps is not only monotonous, but time consuming. The sequential servicing of injectors prevents a thorough comparative evaluation of a set of injectors of an engine to determine which injectors should be replaced in whole or in part in order to maintain a general uniformity in performance.
While the described injectors do not form an integral part of the service rack, they aid in describing the rack as the construction of the injectors in part determines the cooperative construction and arrangement of the various components of the service rack.
The service rack provides a convenient clamp mount for a plurality of injectors each uniformly positioned and spacially arranged on the service rack for easy access by the service tools. Furthermore, the clamp mount is arranged for rotation to service a front or back row of injectors; and inversion to service the top or bottom of the mounted injectors.
These and other features, designed to substantially improve the ease and speed of fuel injector servicing, are described in greater detail in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.